


falling without knowing

by puchuupoet



Category: Cupcake Wars, Food Network RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-05
Updated: 2010-08-05
Packaged: 2017-10-11 17:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puchuupoet/pseuds/puchuupoet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For <a href="http://playthefool.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://playthefool.livejournal.com/"><strong>playthefool</strong></a> cause she wanted something to read after the Prop 8 ruling. Massive thanks to <a href="http://chaosraven.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://chaosraven.livejournal.com/"><strong>chaosraven</strong></a> for the beta ♥ Title taken from the Tilly and the Wall song.</p><p>So the carpenters on Cupcake Wars are adorable and patient and don't seemed to have any names attached in an official sense, so I dubbed them Plaid and Flannel.</p>
    </blockquote>





	falling without knowing

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://playthefool.livejournal.com/profile)[**playthefool**](http://playthefool.livejournal.com/) cause she wanted something to read after the Prop 8 ruling. Massive thanks to [](http://chaosraven.livejournal.com/profile)[**chaosraven**](http://chaosraven.livejournal.com/) for the beta ♥ Title taken from the Tilly and the Wall song.
> 
> So the carpenters on Cupcake Wars are adorable and patient and don't seemed to have any names attached in an official sense, so I dubbed them Plaid and Flannel.

  
There's a pause in shooting, one of the cameras was jostled or something, and the director yells cut, tells them to take quick fifteen while they reset everything. Plaid can feel his shoulders slump as he stares at the sheets of paper in front of him, the extensive scribbles giving him a headache. They may be quick on their feet in the kitchen, but these cupcakers really don't seem to have a clue about construction and time limits.

He hears a low whistle from the side door, the one that leads out to the parking lot and the construction tent, and Plaid looks around before heading towards it. One of the PAs catches his eye and smiles, her eyes flickering to the clock, and Plaid nods before heading outside.

There are two tents set up in the lot, one for each of them, and Plaid heads to the far one, ducking around the corner and smiling when he sees the stacked styrofoam containers on the workbench.

"Grabbed you ham and cheese," the voice is muffled around a mouthful of food, and Plaid grins when the figure turns and steps towards him. "How're you doing?"

Plaid can only garner enough energy for an "ugh" before he's walking towards Flannel, pressing close as he leans over to grab his sandwich.

"You know no one's out here," Flannel murmurs, sliding an arm around Plaid's waist, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"Yeah... I've just gotten used to the cameras being everywhere though." He leans into Flannel's hug as he takes a bite, finally starting to relax from the morning's shooting.

Flannel pulls away, an amused look on his face. "Are you telling me you're ashamed of our love?"

Plaid snorts out a laugh. "Man, of all the things to be embarrassed about, you think you're at the top of the list?" Plaid reaches out to cup Flannel's jaw, pulling him over for a kiss. "Did you even see the crap I have to build today?"

Flannel grins, blindly setting his sandwich down before twisting around, grasping at Plaid's sides and sliding a hand down to grab at his ass. "Does it involve lace and tree branches and strands of pearls draped everywhere?" He murmurs against Plaid's mouth, nipping at his lower lip.

"You're assuming I was able to make sense of everything thrown at me in five minutes." Plaid slides his hand around to the nape of Flannel's neck, thumb stroking in small circles.

"Mmm." Flannel makes an agreeable noise as he twists his neck, exposing more of it, and Plaid rubs harder, feeling the knot of tension under his fingers. "You know, I'm surprised you didn't take the bait right there."

"Pearl necklace jokes are for later, when we can actually do something about it." Plaid reluctantly pulls back. "Right now is for eating." Flannel leers at his words and Plaid can feel the heat rise in his cheeks. "Unless you want to deal with them on an empty stomach?" Flannel shakes his head, giving one last squeeze to Plaid's ass before stepping back and focusing back on his sandwich.

It feels like only a moment has passed before sneakers are squeaking on the asphalt and the PA's voice carries through the tent. "Couple of minutes, guys."

Plaid just shakes his head when Flannel shoves the rest of his food in his mouth, chipmunk-cheeked and grinning, and he reaches out to squeeze Flannel's hand before heading back inside.

\---

Filming finally wraps, hours later and not only did his damn display not win, but the timing had been tight and he had been roped in to helping load the cupcakes on to it. Plaid wipes his arm across his forehead before realizing he's still covered in glitter, and he huffs out an exasperated sigh.

He's ready to go home, and after grabbing his tools, he crosses the sound stage, footsteps echoing in the now-empty room. He doesn't realize he's not alone til he's halfway across the room, and the figure suddenly straightening up by the judging table catches him off guard.

"Fuck, who's there?" The figure's straddling a judge's stool backwards, arms crossed over the back and even in the low light Plaid recognizes that grin. "Asshole. What're you still doing here?"

"Waiting for you, dumbass," and Plaid can hear the grin in Flannel's voice. "Snagged you something." Plaid moves in closer as Flannel pushes the plate of cupcakes towards him. "There were some extras left over. I think they're missing the sugared fairy dusted flower petals or something."

Plaid rolls his eyes at him. "I've been doing fine without them in my life so far."

Flannel's arm snakes out to pull Plaid closer, grasping at his shirt and Plaid lets himself be tugged along. He cautiously watches Flannel scoop up a fingerful of frosting and lift it up in front of Plaid's face. "Will you do the honors?"

He leans forward, sucking Flannel's finger into his mouth and he can't stop the groan that breaks away from him. Plaid sucks harder when Flannel whimpers, curling his tongue around one last time before slowly pulling back. The day's exhaustion finally hits him, and he lets himself stagger forward to lean against Flannel.

"Wanna take the rest home?" Flannel's voice is warm and murmuring against his ear, and Plaid just nods, waiting til he stands to wrap an arm around Flannel's waist and they head off towards their truck.


End file.
